Killing Me Softly
by poodlepride
Summary: Bubbles meets Boomer at the clinic to help him, but can she fix his broken heart? BoomerxBubbles Blossom meets her ex-boyfriend Brick on a train bringing bad news from her past BrickxBlossom Buttercup and Butch have 1 thing in common, EVIL ButchxButtercup When they discover there's more to them than they realize will they be brought together or apart? And what of HIM's plan? Fluff!
1. Ch 1 Where It All Began

**Chapter 1**

**Bad Beginning**

**Thank Maya49 :)**

Boomer could hear crashing noises outside of his bedroom, he tried to go out, but no, he had been locked. His brothers had called him not as strong, so they were out their fighting by themselves, for his life, Boomer knew that the fight might last for eternity, but he kept his hopes up, hoping it would end, hoping that the mean guys would just leave, as he hugged his knees up to his chest, Boomer looked at the gold his brothers had given him. Why? One word that kept buzzing in his head over and over again, Boomer suddenly clutched his head tightly as he heard a gun go off.

"Come on these guys don't have any gold, time to leave" said a husky voice, and Boomer heard the noise of a door shutting, he slowly crept up to the door, and opened it, first making sure that the men had left. When he went down the stairs though, he saw something that affected his life forever, changed his character, his personality, as he ran his hands through his brother's blood covered head, and Boomer was forever gone.

**5 months later…**

Bubbles woke up to the sound of the song Walk away by Paula Deanda. She rubbed her eyes as a cheerful smile glowed across her face as she shut of her alarm clock. Bubbles was 20 years old today, at an early age, she had gotten the profession of a psychologist and never had any trouble with her patients. She was calm, sensitive and listened to them as they blabbed on and on about their problems.

Bubbles entered the bathroom, only to see a cockroach and a rabbit sitting there and waiting for her.

"Hi you guys! Mr. Bunny, you are on a diet, so not too much grass ok? And Mr. Cockroach, you just signed a peace treaty with the ant yesterday, so only candy and mean, no funny business OK?" She asked sternly, and both of them nodded their heads.

Bubbles put on a plain yellow shirt that was cotton and full sleeved a pair of blue jeans, running shoes, eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss. She tied her blond hair into pigtails. She got out of the room and went into the kitchen to find two notes on the fridge from her sisters.

_Bubbles_

_Working late shift at the pharmacy tonight, don't wait up for me, going to eat dinner outside!_

_Love Blossom_

The second one was a bit…different…but usual to Bubbles.

_Bubbles_

_Working late tonight at the gym because the old fat hag needs me to slim her down in One night…not that I hate fat people just mean fat people, anyways I have to stay at the gym for that bitch, don't wait for me I'm going to crash at a friend's place!_

_Love Buttercup_

Bubbles sighed. She never took late night shifts, but tonight was different. The main doctor had told her that she had to take care of a challenging patient tonight, so she was going to have to stay late. Bubbles grabbed a sandwich and stuffed it in her bag as she took the keys and left.

As soon as Bubbles went to the reception of the hospital, she was greeted with flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Happy birthday Bubbles!" exclaimed the receptionist Marie. Bubbles grasped Marie into a hug.

"Oh you remembered! How sweet of you!" Bubbles said speaking with glee. Bubbles gave Marie a big hug before waving her goodbye, and going to the main doctor's cabin.

"Good news or bad news" said a voice as a coin was tossed towards Bubbles, she caught it instantly.

"As always, good first Matt" she replied entering the room and sitting down on a chair.

"Happy Birthday and you're getting promoted in a way, because the patient this time is really tough, challenging, rude and ignorant" said Matt. Bubbles smiled as she started to leave the room.

"Send him to my room" she said while leaving….great challenge huh? She didn't think so. Bubbles stepped into her bright and cheery office and sat down on the chair. Suddenly she heard screams from the outside, sounded like a man screaming so she rushed out of her office a saw two men struggling and trying to get a guy into her office.

The guy had dirty blonde hair that covered his eyes; he was tall and pretty well built. "You guys let him go…and leave please." She said in a gentle tone. The men left at her command. Bubbles bent down a bit only to see his icy Blue eyes staring at her.

"Aren't you getting tired just standing there? I know I am…let's go…" she said not touching a bone on his body and going into her room. The guy slowly followed her in, Bubbles sat down on her seat and just stared at the guy, he didn't even sit.

"You know…you can have a seat" said Bubbles smiling. He did not move a muscle on his body. Bubbles sighed and frowned, as she got up and gently touched him, he jumped up but Bubble slowly wrapped her arms around his hand and led him to the chair and gently sat him down.

Bubbles glanced down at his patient profile. "Now then Boomer, hello, my name is Bubbles! Nice to meet you!" said Bubbles cheerfully.

"Want to be my friend?" she asked, he gazed at her with his icy cold eyes.

"No…I don't like stupid girls" he said calmly, his words were cold, they broke through Bubbles heart… this new patient… was very cold indeed…

**Authors Note:**

Go Boomer x Bubbles for all Puffs x Rowdies fans! Please review as it really helps!

**Poodlepride**


	2. Ch 2 Footprints On My Heart

**Chapter 2**

**Footprints on My Heart**

**Thank Maya49**

Bubbles sat down on her office chair, and heaved a big sigh. For the first time **ever **Bubbles was actually mad, while work. Normally she would be calm, no big, but it's hard not to blow your top, when you have a straight up, sarcastic and very cold patient. Usually her patients would cooperate, obviously because they wanted to solve their problems, but this time…it was different.

"Now Boomer, let's try this one more time…" she pleaded, trying not to sigh.

"You're really annoying, you know that right? I don't want any help from you!" he replied in the usual rude manner.

"We need to change that rude behavior; I know that somewhere in your life something has happened, you're not telling me. Boomer, you need to trust me, I'm your friend, and you can let out all that's cooped up OK?" Bubbles asked putting her hand on his, very gently, by now she had figured out that he didn't like to be touched much.

He replied by smirking, and blowing his hair in the air, like a little kid. Bubbles couldn't help it as she got up headed for the nearest wall and started hitting her head on it.

"You should really hit it harder. You know that right?" Boomer said, clearly not being sarcastic this time.

"I give up…" she said while walking back to her chair and slumping down.

Boomer smiled to himself, very satisfied. "I told you I never loose" he said in an "I'm a big show of" tone.

Bubbles smiled. "I know I never give up either, so starting from today, you will have daily sessions with me Boomer! I'm sure that this is a start of a great friendship!"

He groaned. "God woman, don't you ever just…ugh never mind" he said.

"What are you having for dinner Boomer?" asked Bubbles, Boomer cocked an eyebrow, she couldn't help but think that every time she said a sentence, he would carefully analyze it and then reply.

"The same old hospital food….do you guys put raw bones in that food, come on don't lie to me I already know" he said, Bubbles just shook her head.

"It is healthy and good for you OK? It has all the vitamins, fiber and calcium! Sometimes, it's good to get a change though, and on that note, would you like to have dinner with me?" she asked.

Once again, for a second he looked like he was analyzing what she just said and then he cocked an eyebrow and said. "Is it free or do I gotta pay, 'cuz I got no money on me..."

"No, no, I'll pay Boomer." She said cheerfully. He nodded his head and got up, dragging his feet and walking out of the room.

"Wow, you look sad…I know it's not me this time" Boomer said suddenly, causing Bubbles to get out of her sad zone.

"Oh it's nothing…where would you like to eat?" she asked forcefully putting on a smile.

"You tell me why you're forcing on a scary smile, and I'll tell you where we eat" he said in a casual tone. Bubbles bit her lip.

"Um…it's my birthday and none of my sisters wished me a happy birthday, and then my father didn't even call, and the only people who remembered, were my boss and Marie…" she said sighing.

Boomer nodded, as if he knew how that felt. They both got out of the hospital and Bubbles finally asked. "Where do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Wherever the path takes us" he said pointing to the footpath. Bubbles couldn't help but smile. She nodded and they started the walk, Bubbles couldn't help but feel that she fit in with the guy somehow, although he was rude, sarcastic and cold, he made her feel better at the same time, somehow, he did something…she didn't know and couldn't care less.

"So Boomer, how old are you?" she asked noticing that he was way taller than her.

"I'm…wait…I ain't tellin' you!" he said, Bubbles sighed, she knew he was going to say that, why even bother.

"Are you…18? 17? 2? 4? 15?" she asked wildly guessing, but once she realized all the weird number she had said, she couldn't help but laugh. Boomer just rubbed his head and rolled his eyes.

"Do you know just how weird those guesses were" he said sarcastically.

Bubbles shrugged and felt silly so as she normally would do she expressed it. Bubbles started skipping down the road and started singing all the songs she knew. Boomer walked behind her in his laid back way, hands in his pocket and a winter cap on his head. If anyone saw them they would probably think, yin and yang, optimist and pessimist, dull and cheery, but one thing common was that neither could exist without the other.

Finally they saw a small shop and entered it, Bubbles asked for a juice, and a pastry, whereas Boomer asked for fries and soda.

"How old are you today?" he asked

"I'm 20, yay!" she said honestly happy.

"Wait for me here okay?" he said, Bubbles nodded and sat on her chair, about a minute later Boomer was back. He casually opened his palm and it had 5 pieces of candy in it, they were all beautifully wrapped.

"Happy Birthday…" he murmured. Yet he watched amazed as an extreme glow came upon Bubbles face.

"Oh thank you!" she said with extreme happiness in her tone, she went over to him and gave him a quick hug in her excitement, then grabbed the candy and started blabbering on about which one she should eat first.

Boomer sighed to himself. "God, just what kind of a doctor do I have…?"

**Authors Note:**

For the people who are reading it, please review it really helps, I read each and every one!

**Poodlepride**


	3. Ch 3 Up and Personal Too Close?

**Chapter 3**

**Up and Personal; Too Close?**

I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul.

"_Boomer! Hold the key! Go in the room! GO!" the voice of Brick, was more terrifying than ever. _

"_What are we gonna do? You hid him with the gold right?" Butch's stern voice could be heard from inside the dark room._

"_Yeah we have to protect him with our life…" whispered Brick._

_Boom! A gun's sound could be heard, voices of two evil men echoed through the walls of the house, the men lunged forward towards Brick and Butch, and the fight began. The last noise of the gun could be heard._

"_Let's go, they don't have the gold!" said a man. Boomer stepped down, and his eyes widened as he saw his brother's covered in blood, none of them moving a muscle. _

Boomer woke up terrified, his forehead was covered in sweat, and he was running out of breath as if he had just run. He cursed under his breath. Why did he keep having these dreams? Why the hell was he stuck in this damn hospital! Why was the only word that kept on echoing through his head 24 hours a day? The sunlight poured into the room through the windows, Boomer groaned, he hated mornings, more than anything else.

"Mr. Boomer you have a visitor" said a nurse.

"I have a visitor, wow that's rare, hell why do I care, send 'em in or throw them out the window." Said Boomer and the nurse left the room with a clearly displeased look on her face, as the nurse left, Boomer got up and sat on the sofa not bothering to change. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, with plain blue pajamas. Boomer looked out the window, when suddenly a familiar, optimistic, cheery voice broke through.

"Good Morning Boomer! I figured you already visited my office so how about I visit your room huh?" sure enough there was Bubbles, the odd doctor, with a bright smile on her face. Her blond hair was open and went a bit below her shoulders. She was wearing a white tank top along with a short jean jacket and a skirt that went a bit above her knees.

"Little miss sunshine, just what I needed to make this day perfect" he said sarcastically as he narrowed his eyes.

Bubbles frowned. "Come on, don't you ever get bored in this room without any company? See I bought cake for you! I made it last night… I had this sudden urge for chocolate… so at 1 in the morning I got up and made cake, but then I thought about you and I thought that maybe chocolate would get you hyper and you would move and.." Bubbles stopped when she noticed Boomer had a smirk across his face, as he watched her babble on and on. She couldn't help it as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Anyways…so I got cake, so aren't you happy?" Boomer just shook his head in the "ok nothing I do will ever make you less optimistic" way. He motioned his hands calling her over to sit beside him, well that had to be a good sign right?

She sat beside him, feeling awkward she tried to start up a conversation.

"So how old are you anyways?" she asked.

"I already told you that I'm not telling you" he said simply. Bubbles sighed and put her head in her hands.

"You know, you are the hardest patient that has ever been assigned to me" she said honestly.

Boomer cocked his eyebrow and then replied. "Well, you are officially the craziest, oddest and weirdest doctor I've ever had…"

Bubbles shook her head and went toward the windows, she noticed that the curtains were shut, so Bubbles decided to open them, she loved sunshine! Bubbles went towards the curtains, but suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back from going any further.

"Oh no you don't little miss sunshine, I don't like sunlight, so don't **ever** think of doing that" Boomer said, then he took her hand in his like she was a little kid who needed to be guided back to her house, and sat Bubbles down on the sofa.

She pouted and slouched on her seat, while Boomer started to eat the cake. Suddenly she changed her posture, and Boomer looked at her amazed as she started to count on her fingers and in her head.

"Twenty six! You're twenty six!" Bubbles said as she jumped up and down.

He rubbed his fore head and sighed. "Now you figure it out" Boomer muttered.

"No, no I just remembered now that your year of birth was on your file, so I calculated! And I got it right! Isn't that just great?"

"Jolly" he said sarcastically yet again.

"I have to leave, because Matt wanted to see me in the office..." before Bubbles could continue Boomer was literally pushing her out of his room.

"Yes, yes now your hurry and go see Matt, you do that now"

As Bubbles gathered up her bag and started walking towards the office, she couldn't help but think that Boomer was more eager of her going to Matt, than Bubbles was herself. Bubbles stepped inside the office and sat down. Matt was dresses in blue jeans and a red t-shirt, his hair was a strange mix of red and brown, not that it was unusual for Bubbles.

"He's a tough patient isn't he?" asked Matt

"Yes, and I can't help but wonder why you picked me and not a more so professional psychologist to deal with him... besides, I'm still a beginner, I barely know much of the stuff... and…" but before she could continue Matt put a finger on her lips.

"I picked you, because I know that you can do it" he said surely. Bubbles shrugged at this and remained seated.

"Anyhow, why am I in here today?" she asked.

"Ah... it's about the patient. I'm guessing there wasn't much of his background on the profile that was given to you, so just to help you out a bit. We didn't really find out a lot about Boomer, all we know is when the police got their both of his brothers were soaked in blood and dead, Boomer lay right next to them and he had fainted. His personality before the accident was also rebellious, but he used to be happy, sure he was sarcastic but he used to have fun, you know? Ever since he found out about his brothers deaths, he became quite closed off to the world, didn't want anyone touching him, no hugs, no talking to anyone, just staying in his room."

"That's horrible! I would have committed suicide by now if all that had happened to me, that guy is actually pretty strong if you think about it" said Bubbles and at that Matt grabbed her and starting twirling her around the room.

"That, my dear Bubbles, is why I picked you!" Matt said with an annoying French accent.

Bubbles giggled, and headed out the door. She hadn't talked to her sisters in quite a few days so she decided to visit both of them at work. Bubbles walked up to her Cheverlotte van, threw her bag in and jumped into the seat as she started driving. She put in her favorite CD and listened.

_You don't even hold me like you used to hold me  
And there's no way you could of meant all the things you told me  
Yeah, yeah  
I remember when you told me you'd never lie to me__**  
I can't believe I trusted you**__  
I sacrificed my time and my heart  
I gave you my all and what you do_

Bubbles narrowed her eyes as the song reminded her of Matt...sure they were still friends, but she knew that what had happened last year affected both of them very much. They couldn't even be in the same room together anymore; it was that fateful day last year that she had told herself to **never ever trust a cute red haired guy.**

Authors Note:

Yay, the third chapter, big thanks to Maya49 who began this story, and all the readers and reviewers!

Poodlepride


	4. Ch 4 Ghost and A Heartbreak

**Chapter 4**

**Ghost & A Heartbreak**

**Thank Maya49**

If I should die before I wake, it's because you took my breath away

Swirling around in his chair, he glanced out the window. Everything beyond looked small. Tiny, still he was here. Acting all mature, and smart, was he really that good? It wasn't him, Matt? Psh, it was just a name made up, using which his personality was that of a total mature and grown man. Of course things weren't like that were they? Finally he stopped tapping the blue inked pen. Sighing he got up taking of the maroon full sleeved shirt. Instead he put on a white t-shirt along with baggy pants.

Ruffling up his red hair, he took his key, opening the chestnut drawer with the key around his neck. He looked down, gently bringing up the red baseball cap in his hands. He closed the drawer, opening the window he jumped out a wild grin embracing his face. Even from that height he made a perfect landing. The same old mischievous grin adorned his face. Ruffling his hair for the last time, he put on the cap backwards. Looking back he muttered.

"It's time...I trust you Bubbles..." if anyone were to look down at the 156 avenue's corner they would see a wild looking boy, most likely a rebel, running off to who knows where.

Bubbles was woken up by the constant buzzing of her cell phone. Finally giving in she groaned slightly and looked at the clock. It was half past one in the morning! After rubbing her head a bit and stumbling around in the dark she finally found the lights, which of course lead her to finding her cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked in a wary tone.

"Hey Bubbles? It's Marie! You won't believe this but... Matt's missing!" exclaimed the voice on the other side.

"Is that all? Matt is probably gone home, considering that it is almost two in the morning..." she said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Bubbles! I'm serious here! We tried at his house and everywhere! According to his neighbor, Mrs. Dorothy, he left his house with all his stuff yesterday…" Marie's voice was filled with worry. Bubbles became angry. How dare he leave! After everything that's happened and everything that's going on now, just… **what the heck!**

"Oh my God! Does anyone else know about this?" I said in a small voice.

"No Bubbles, I thought to tell you first..."

"Alright Marie I'll pick you up right away, we can go check out his office, and look to see if we can find any clues regarding where he is..."

"Alright" replied Marie. Bubbles shut the cellphone. She quickly got into jeans, along with a white tank top and red t-shirt. She tied her hair back into a tight pony tail, and got into her running shoes. After quickly making some coffee in her thermos to wake her up, she grabbed her car keys and rushed out, careful not to wake her sisters.

He was disrupted by yet another dream. Another one of those horrible dreams, where everything turns from good to bad.

"Boomer...you keep this..." said Brick with a smirk, putting a gold bracelet onto his hand.

"Yeah but why do I gotta..." Butch shut him up.

"Because we say so! It's your birthday gift be happy!" he said crossing his arms, Boomer grinned and punched them both in the arms. His way of showing appreciation.

Suddenly images of blood crowded Boomer's mind. The two guys of his dreams soaked in blood, the sounds of gunshots filling the room. But something was different this time. He saw more than usual. As he slumped in his terrified state, a small girl his age showed up. In his dream he was about 7. Her eyes filled with tears, her blond hair shining in the sunlight. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

"Oh Boomie! It's gonna be alright! I promise you candy… and your brothers also gone off to candy land!" said the girl whose eyes were red from crying. As she nuzzled her nose into his chest. He was even more surprised as the tiny version of himself, wrapped his arms around the girl.

"It's... it's... horrible... but as long as you don't leave for candy land too, then I'm fine" for a moment Boomer was happy until suddenly gunshots filled the rooms again. He had fainted, and from his half open eyes he saw the girl stumbling over, her right arm bleeding... a red haired girl came...and that was the last he saw until he completely fainted.

Boomer woke up, sweat preaching from his fore head. His breaths were quick and short. He slowly calmed down, the night was dark. He got up to get some water. He shouldn't go back to sleep. For the sake of his sanity.

Suddenly he heard whispering from down the hall. Hmmm. No one was supposed to be here. He looked out from the corner of his eyes and as he saw familiar innocent blue eyes. Automatically, a smirk appeared across his face.

"Gosh this is so exciting just like Charlie's Angels!" whispered Marie, as the two ladies crept across the dark hallway.

"I know!" exclaimed Bubbles grinning, then clearing her throat trying to be serious again.

"I mean...ah...on task now!" the girls entered the room.

"Marie...do you believe in ghosts..." she asked, biting her lip.

"Well...I've heard rumors... about... ghosts here... that crawl around after midnight just searching for their prey..." said Marie, her tone scared.

Bubbles squealed a bit, and you know people do tend to get scared when they are crawling around in a hospital at almost 3 in the morning, and they find out that the hospital might be haunted with ghosts.

"I'm sure... that no such things as ghosts exist..." she murmured in a whisper, suddenly someone grabbed her by the shoulder and she jumped up, screaming with terror in her eyes. That was until a pair of lips planted on her own, making her shut up... obviously.

The kiss was soft, yet rough. Bubbles opened her eyes wide only to see it was none other than her pessimistic patient. She slapped his head and he let her go, still smirking.

"Boomer!" she exclaimed, blushing in a deep shade of red.

"What if this one cute ghost happened to come and scare you a lot?" asked Boomer with an evil smile.

"SHH…" He said planting a finger on her lips. "You don't want to wake everyone up do you? Plus, I know you enjoyed it!" he said winking at her.

"Boomer you pervert! Honestly...what are you doing up at three in the morning, anyway?" she asked, and Boomer cocked his eyebrow. He didn't even need to say it because Bubbles already knew that she had just created a question for him to ask her...

**Teaser for next chapter:**

"You want a real ride?" he asked his lips curling into a smirk, with that Boomer grabbed her hand and ran. Finally he stopped.

"Ride that with me then!" Bubbles looked up to see a huge...huge roller coaster, with tons of loops and turns, reading the speed she gulped, it was very fast too apparently.

"You got the guts little girl? Can you put your trust in me?" his eyes seemed gentle, yet dangerous.

"Well… I…"

Authors Note:

So much suspense…. Ooohh…. I hope you will still review even though I have been such a bad person! Try to bear with me and my dumb suspense :)

Any critiquing welcomed. Thanks, Guys!

**Poodlepride**


	5. Ch 5 'Til Death Do Us Part

**Chapter 5**

**'Til Death Do Us Part**

**Thank Maya49 (I forgot to put that because she set up the 1st part off this story, but never finished)**

**I'm gonna start dedicating chapters to my readers.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Heart's Mirror, because she is my FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY!**

**I wasn't gonna write another one, but then I thought, what the heck... WHY NOT :D**

**Note to Heart's Mirror:**

** I read your review! Thanks for that! I love when people review! I wrote it thinking of you! :)**

**Anyone Else Reading:**

**I hope you guys like it XD**

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off the ground to get to you...

All three sat in the dark room, Boomer's silhouette fell upon the ground. His face somewhat twisted, as if he was deep in thought. He glanced over at Bubbles once more sending chills down her spine. Marie kept on tapping her foot, clearly stating that she wanted to get out of here. Bubbles understood the feeling perfectly. Although she knew that she could never escape now, she gave Marie the chance.

"Marie, it's four in the morning, you go rest. I'll take up the rest from here alright?" Bubbles smiled over at Marie weakly and Marie returned it great fully, nodding her head, getting up and leaving through the doorway, besides which Boomer was leaning. After she left, Boomer sighed finally standing up straight. His first words to end the awkward silence emerged.

"I see...so that's what happened, but it still doesn't explain why you must be here at three in the morning...you know bad people lurk around here...just waiting to get their hands on a pretty girl" Bubbles looked up at him horrified.

"N..n...nonsense!" she said stuttering. Boomer shrugged, a bored look clearly plastered on his face he began to leave through the door way, suddenly Bubbles exclaimed.

"No don't leave me here alone! Stay with me while I look..." Although she couldn't see it with his back turned, Boomer had a mix of a smile and a smirk on his face.

He turned around and once more shrugged. The same bored look on his face.

"If you stay then... you can go with me to the carnival tomorrow! Yeah…" she said. She smiled when she realized he hadn't protested.

"I wasn't going to ask you to do anything, but since you offered..." he winked and walked up to Matt's desk. Bubbles groaned.

_Great I just gave myself another day of babysitting..._she thought

Bubbles fumbled around in her purse until she finally found a flash light. She looked around, pointing at the walls, until suddenly her light hit the chest nut drawer.

"Matt's always kept this closed...I wonder...why it's open..." she mumbled, looking over at Boomer, who had his eyes fixed on Matt's desk.

"Boomer, what is it?" she asked.

"You are an idiot, I found a letter from him without even using a flash light" he muttered, pointing at the desk. Bubbled walked up to the desk, gently picking up the cream colored paper. Cursive, it was definitely Matt's. She opened it. Inside there was a message.

_Dear Bubbles, _

_If you're reading this, I've probably left by now. I hope you remember me for the good things we had together. Not the bad. Forgive me because I fell in love with Amanda. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. You have so much pain inside of you, but you are strong, Bubbles. That's why I fell in love with you. Don't give up. You are a strong, independent girl. This is one of the reasons I don't deserve you. I give you a life without me, for that is all I have to offer. One day, you'll thank me for this. If life gives you lemons, try to use them for whatever you like, because I know you don't like lemonade._

_Take Care,_

_Matt_

_I was in love with you. I was, but Amanda came into the picture. I am sorry. Do not cry over me, for I am not worth your tears. My punishment is leaving you. Your tears will be my everlasting pain._

Bubbles dropped the letter, clasping her hands around her mouth, she slumped to the ground, her eyes red with tears falling down her cheeks. She bit her lip, constantly wiping away the tears. She hugged her knees.

"Matt! You left me..." she said through sobs.

Suddenly an arm went around her shoulders. She looked up her eyes red. Yes who other than the annoying, cold and sarcastic patient. Yet for some reason his eyes looked gentle, filled with comfort. Boomer glanced over at her. What to tell the girl, the letter was quite depressing. This Matt guy must have been very close to her. Yet the way he wrote the letter reminded Boomer of something. His mind jumbled around thinking of what to tell the girl. Suddenly out of nowhere, his mouth began blabbing.

"I know it's horrible, but Matt's gone off to candy land, which is a nice place, don't you feel happy for him?" asked Boomer, oh she was so going to laugh at him. To his surprise, though, she didn't.

"Candy land...sounds familiar, but you are right...he does need candy land" she said wiping away her tears and slowly getting off the ground.

"Glad to see your fine, carnival tomorrow at 9" said Boomer getting up and leaving. Bubbles gaped.

"Boomer you idiot!" she yelled, Boomer smiled satisfied as he walked down the hall after hearing the yell.

"Yep she's back to normal..." he mumbled

Bubbles groaned, twisting and turning in her bed. God knew how she managed to get home in her car without getting in a car accident the night before. But she had managed to do it. The sun shone into her room brightly. This time she felt not that bright. Looking over at the clock she gasped.

"No! Its 10:10 am, I was supposed to pick Boomer at 9:00" she muttered.

"Yeah, you are a complete non-punctual idiot, who needs to stop crying up a river, being a weakling and a scaredy cat who believes in ghosts..." said a voice. She jumped out of bed, eyes wide as she froze. She glanced over at a familiar man wearing a blue hoodie that was half zipped. Underneath it the man was wearing a white shirt. He was also wearing blue jeans and runners. His blond hair shone in the sun and his blue eyes were filled with mischief.

"Boomer!" she exclaimed.

"How did you get in my house, how did I get in my house, why were you in my house, what are you doing here?" she blabbed.

"You seriously think I would let you get in an accident and be blamed for it? You were literally fainting last night, hence me driving you, picking you up, putting you in your bed and staying." he concluded.

"Nice shirt by the way..." he said Bubbles looked down and flushed in a deep shade of red.

"Boomer you pervert!" she exclaimed throwing a pillow in his face, she was wearing a very low cut white tank top.

"Relax bud, I only took of your shirt, didn't harass you or nothing. Besides you have nothing in your chest, so why would I even want to?" Bubbles sighed.

She rammed into the washroom and slammed the door. She knew that Buttercup and Blossom both were probably of to work and thought that Bubbles was down in the kitchen or something.

Boomer was such a perverted idiot. Finally when she was done changing, she started curling her long blond hair. She came out wearing a baby pink t-shirt and a blue skirt that went down to her knees.

"Ready to go?" she asked, he looked at her dazed for a moment, but quickly regained composure and began walking out. He took keys out of his pocket and went up to a Ferrari, a very expensive car.

"Boomer?" asked Bubbles puzzled.

"It's my car" he said, shrugging. Bubbles tilted her head.

"But...you said… said that… you were… poor and..." she stopped babbling as Boomer cut her off.

"I lied, I come from a rich family, sure they sent me to a hospital but it doesn't mean that I'm poor..." he mumbled opening the car and getting in. Bubbles followed. Clearly excited, but his car was fast...too...fast.

"Boomer! Even if we're on the highway isn't this too..." he smirked, going even faster, within a matter of seconds they were at the carnival. Bubbles stepped out of the car and began entering. She grinned at the bright and cheery place, filled with rides.

"You wanna go on the horsie ride, oh I love those, or the tea cup one or..." Boomer shut her up once more.

"You want a real ride?" he asked his lips curling into a smirk, with that Boomer grabbed her hand and ran. Finally he stopped.

"Ride that with me then!" Bubbles looked up to see a huge...**.huge** roller coaster, with tons of loops and turns, reading the speed she gulped, it was very fast too apparently.

"You got the guts little girl? Can you put your trust in me?" his eyes seemed gentle yet dangerous

"Well...I...fine...I will show you that I do not get scared!" she exclaimed, getting in the lineup with him, she could already feel herself shaking. Was she really going to get on that thing? It looked like a huge monster ready to gobble her up. She glanced down at her shoes. Finally it was their turn. Bubbles went in the middle. It was the seat that was the least scary. But before she could sit Boomer once more grabbed her hand and sat her down in the front seat.

"It's most thrilling..." he said sitting beside her. Then, the lady pulled down the metal seat belt thing on our seats. She went into the small booth and began pressing buttons. The ride began slowly, climbing up ...higher and high until all of a sudden they were at the top.

"Oh… My... God!" exclaimed Bubbles as it tipped over and went down the giant mountain, a grin plastered on Boomer's face as he looked ahead. But Bubbles was clutching onto his arm, her face pressed into it, her eyes closed. Suddenly Boomer's eye caught something. On Bubbles right arm, there was a scar...as if from a gunshot...

**Teaser for next chapter**

"You're annoying..." he muttered coldly.

"I'm not! Her I'm being all nice to you, and then you make fun of me... Boomer do you know that..." he suddenly pulled her in his arms around her waist. Her face in his chest, he had a nice smell to him...

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you enjoy this!

**Poodlepride**


	6. Ch 6 Round & Round

**Chapter 6**

**Round & Round**

**Thank Maya49**

Alright People! Special Round of applause to MidnightBase142 because she has reviewed, followed by story and favorited ME! I gotta love the reviews people! I love getting the "MORE" messages and feedback, if any :D

MidnightBase142, I dedicate this chapter to you! I hereby send you a virtual hug if you are reading this :)

**So how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me, 'cuz my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe...**

Horrible: meaning something unpleasant, not nice and non-enjoyable. Now I'm sure we all know the meaning of "horrible" but the only person, who has truly experienced it, is our sweet Bubbles. In short the roller coaster ride was horrible. Just how to describe the classic roller coaster position.

Bubbles had her head buried deep into Boomer's arm, eyes shut tight. Her nails digging into his poor arm by the minute. The ride was fast alright, hence Bubbles was literally near fainting as the ride slowed down. Finally, she lifted her head up in a dazed and drunk sort of a way. Her nails slowly left his arms. Boomer didn't notice the pain until her nails left the spot on his arm. Bubbles looked down at her legs that were shaking, then over at Boomer who seemed deep in thought. She shot him a hard glare. They sat, still in position. As if a frozen scene. Until a lady in a uniform finally came up to them.

"Um excuse me, but the ride is over, so unless you are going for a second time..." Bubbles quickly got up at the name of a second ride in the roller coaster. Nearly falling over due to the shaking of her legs. Arms came around her and steadied her until she was out of the roller coaster. Of course they were the mischievous, blond boy's hands. She let him help her out. That was until she got to the bench. She gave him a cold glare. He shrugged the same bored look upon his face.

"Boomer! You know what you have just done! You could be a nice sympathetic patient and learn proper etiquettes and manners but no… you just have to.." she was cut off by the ice king.

"You're annoying..." he muttered coldly.

"I'm not! Here I'm being all nice to you, and then you make fun of me...Boomer do you know that..," he suddenly pulled her in his arms around her waist. Her face in his chest, he had a nice smell to him...

"B-Boomer?" she asked stuttering.

"Just stay like that...for a while" he mumbled. Bubbles was speechless, her body frozen in the spot. Was it just her or was the ice king hugging her. They remained quiet for a minute until Boomer slowly traced his hand around Bubbles left arm, where the scar was.

"How did you get this?" he asked gently.

"I...I don't know..." she mumbled. He let her go, and she sat on the bench.

"Actually I don't remember anything from before I was eight.." she said confused and then continued.

"I asked my sister Blossom and she said I just had to get some operation, so all my memories from before I was eight were removed, it's strange though, I've never heard of such a operation..." Boomer cocked an eyebrow. He then spoke for the second time.

"You remind me of someone..." without another word he got up and began walking off to his car.

"What? Where are we going?"

"The car, it's time to go back, you dummy!" was his reply.

"Yep! He is back to normal…" she muttered following him.

Bubbles entered her house to see two very confused looking sisters. Sitting together, on the chairs.

"Blossom, Buttercup? What happened?" she asked.

"Eh… well… uh..." Blossom nudged Buttercup in the arm, giving her the "you tell her signal"

"Bubbles, Blossom and I are both going to be out of town for a month" said Buttercup

"I get to travel because of my Pharmacy, and Buttercup got promoted for the National New York Gym..."

"What! So your leaving me here forever?" Bubbles face was filled with shock right about now.

"No, well Buttercup maybe but not me, I'm just leaving for a month, we'll be back soon..." said Blossom walking up to Bubbles and putting an arm around her should in a comforting way.

"I guess..." she mumbled.

"When are you leaving though?" she asked

"Well..." Blossom had the nervous smile upon her face. Bubbles scanned the room only to find two travel bags, one pink the other green.

"No! Not... how you didn't even… what?" Blossom picked up the pink bag.

"I'm sorry sweetie..." she said, Bubbles sighed and nodded.

"Good luck to both of you then..." she muttered and watched them walk off. She locked the door, taking off her shoes, she took out last night's lasagna, and after warming it up she grabbed a juice box and sat on the couch in front of the TV, watching Phantom of the Opera.

Blossom sighed waving by to Buttercup, who got in her train quite quickly. They exchanged quick hugs, and this time Buttercup did not groan. She glanced at the clock. She had a bit of time. Blossom set her stuff down on a bench and went to the snack bar to purchase water bottles. Keeping herself hydrated was quite an important thing. She began day dreaming of the fact that she was hiding from her sister. Blossom never noticed as time passed by. She noticed the train giving a last "whoot" indicating that it was about to leave.

"Oh My God! No!" she exclaimed running as she grabbed her bag, and trying to catch up to the doors of the train. But obviously it was too fast. Suddenly a hand popped out of god knows who. She just grabbed it and jumped in. The train was crowded. Very crowded to say the least.

"My God, this is so dis-organized and…" she walked up to an empty seat and sat down, huffing a sigh.

"Hey babe no thanks for gratitude?" she looked up to find a red haired boy...wearing a baseball cap?

**Teaser for next chapter:**

They entered the old building. She looked over at Boomer, surprised to see no reaction from him. After all this house was a big reason for him even being in the hospital. She glanced around still wondering why he had asked her to come here. Inside the house hung a chandelier in the middle of the wall. It seemed to have been once grand but now old, torn and broken. She looked over at the floor.

Suddenly who knew what happened Bubbles fell to the floor. Images popping up in her mind. Her head bursting with pain. Tears began dripping down her face.

"Bubbles? Bubbles?"

"Make them go away...the people with the guns.." she said in a whisper.

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, thanks so much for your reviews, I read each and every one of them. I know it's a small chapter but has quite a bit of info.

And anyone, who is reading this ... I am starting to formulate ideas about the next story.

Options:

1. Buttercup x Butch:

A. Rebel Relationship kind of Romeo and Juliet scenario

B. Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom, and Brick try to get Buttercup and Butch to like each other/admit their feelings

2. Blossom x Brick

A. Brick gets flirty with Blossom, then she sees him making out with another girl and Blossom gets jealous

B. Blossom and Brick hate each other, then have to be partners for a huge science project and slowly fall for each other

So, my dear readers, Vote for the one you like best, or multiple ones, so I can get a better view on what you like. Make it like 2 though because I don't wanna have to go through it that thoroughly. But if you do choose to vote for two, put the one you like better towards the top of the review, or put #1 or something, so I know which you like better. In the end, I'll probably end up writing some of the option #2s though, so if your first option wasn't chosen, then there's always next story :)

1A: See Above

1B: See Above

1-Other: Give me ideas on Buttercup x Butch Fluff

2A: See Above

2B: See Above

2-Other: Give me ideas on Blossom x Brick Fluff

**VOTE :P**

**Poodlepride**


	7. Ch 7 Back In Time

**Chapter 7**

**Back In Time**

Message to Heart's Mirror: Girl, You should feel special! You're always special no matter what :)

Message to MidnightBase142: BEAR HUG! Thanks for being with me as I write this story.

I am starting to get a writer's block or something cuz it took longer than usual to write this. Hopefully I'll be able to update a new one tomorrow, if not, you know why :(

Anyway, thanks for voting and reviewing guys! I am definitely putting your votes into my list. Anymore ideas on the next story, tell me!

Got me out here in the water so deep, tell me how you gonna be without me, if you ain't here I just can't breathe...

Buttercup sighed. The first day at work was so not going as planned. She stood at the counter, wearing the gray cap, and uniform. She was supposed to be training people, helping them loose wait, or just work on their fitness. But no, the old Brad guy just had to put her on this stupid shift!

"How long 'till I get to go..." she muttered sighing.

"You still got an hour babe..." the annoying voice chirped in her ears. The mischievous green eyes shone, perfectly fitting with the smirk.

"You listen Brad! Just 'cuz you're a stupid senior it don't mean that ya get to do what ya ..." she was cut off by his deep chuckling. He came over and after making sure no one was looking he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why you!" she kicked him in the shin.

"Oh no you didn't!" he shot back glaring, his face red, same as Buttercup's and got ready to fight for the tenth time that day. Thankfully an angel intervened.

"You guys are both such hot heads! Stop fighting and do work for once! Buttercup back to the counter and Brad, you go train those girls **without** flirting with them." said Angela, a girl who made Buttercup somewhat jealous. She had a perfect hour glass figure, with blond hair that went down her back, and big green eyes. She was Brad's sister apparently. Well adopted sister.

"Whatever, such a loser!" they both said at the same time. Angela sighed returning back to her, after making sure she was gone, both Brad and Buttercup stuck out the middle finger at each other. Of course at the exact same time. His black hair was the same as Buttercup's, Brad began to walk off.

"This new work place sure is going to be tiring.." she muttered.

o-o-o-o-o

Bubbles walked into the hospital smiling. Her blond hair was straightened out today and went down to her waist. She wore blue ballet flats along with a blue mini skirt, which was not so mini. A white tank top and a blue jacket over it. As she continued walking to her destination Bubbles passed by Matt's empty office. Her eyes got filled with sadness for one minute, thinking someone was going to take over Matt's position.

Finally she reached the room. She had come to the hospital quite early today, and it made her feel some what awkward. But she just couldn't wait to see her patient. Bubbles felt bored and sad alone at home without her sisters. So why not have someone's company. She entered the room, and was invited by utter darkness. Not a single sound, the curtains were closed as always, the air conditioner turned on. Bubbles shifted her eyes to the bed. Where Boomer lay asleep.

Bubbles slowly walked over to his bed, careful not to make a sound. And she gently sat at the edge of his bed. Bubbles glanced over at him, even in his sleep he seemed so serious and mature oh and as to the obvious unfriendly. Sadness seemed to envelop his face. Slowly she traced her fingers around his sunny blond hair. She smiled over at his face, which was adorned with amazing features she noticed for the first time. Bubbles traced her fingers alongside his soft yet rough skin.

All of a sudden she gasped as she felt her body being pulled down into the soft covers. Into loving and sweet arms that went around her as if afraid of losing her. Boomer's chin rested on top of her head. Her nose nuzzled against his hard chest, he smelled nice. She always wondered why most boys tended to smell nice. To her it was a mystery. It was comfortable. The bed, it was quite comfortable for her, Bubbles eyes began slowly drooping, she kicked off her shoes and yawned as she put her feet up on the bed. Bubbles wrapped her arms around Boomer dizzy due to the lack of sleep and shut her eyes. The smell still sweet.

o-o-o-o-o

"Don't call me babe! I don't even know why the heck I allowed you to sit besides me and..." Blossom was cut of for the tenth time in her ride. She glared at the boy who once again began speaking.

"Come on babe, I'm the one who helped you into the train, so it's the least you could do..." the boy said in a taunting manner.

Blossom huffed and looked out the window, it had been six hours already. Buttercup must already be at work since the train ride to her town was only two hours. But Blossom's was a good twelve hour ride. And now she was stuck with a completely annoying girl flirter and player. It was so not according to schedule.

"You are hiding something from you sister..." he said smirking. Blossom quickly jumped up.

"How..you...what?" she glared at him suspiciously.

"The Jojo's family dies, two boys bled to death. Only one survivor was found at the scene, a boy named Boomer. Said to be one of the siblings, along with him was found a little girl named Bubbles, who almost bled to death due to the severe injury. Memory erased..." his eyes were now serious looking rather then playful. Blossom's eyes widened.

"Who...are you?"

o-o-o-o-o

Bubbles eyes slowly began opening, she adjusted to the light slowly and yawned gently. She was wrapped up in a blanket and lying on...a hospital bed? She shot up and suddenly remembered the happenings of earlier in the morning. Bubbles looked around slowly rubbing her head.

"You really need to stop sleeping in other's rooms..." said a familiar voice, Bubbles looked to the side by the window only to see Boomer standing there.

"I...I...I...I...me..my.." she babbled on and on with the me's, my's and I's. Bubbles got of the bed and put on her flat's which had been neatly put to the side.

"Hush! We are going somewhere today" said Boomer as she got up.

"We...we are?" she asked. Wait, she was the one in charge here, how come he just took over. She rolled her eyes, it just seemed to work out that way.

"Alright then, when are we leaving?" she asked. Then she looked over at him, he was wearing runners baggy pants and a jacket.

"Now" he said heading out of the room, keys clanging in his hands.

"Hey wait!" said Bubbles running after him, he was a fast walker. Which was not good for her. She walked outside in the parking lot and sat in the front passenger seat. He began driving fast again. The ferrari was way too fast for luckily for her, they arrived at the destination soon. It was an old house.

"My old house, where my brothers died apparently..." muttered Boomer, grabbing her hand and walking in.

They entered the old building. She looked over at Boomer, surprised to see no reaction from him. After all this house was a big reason for him even being in the hospital. She glanced around still wondering why he had asked her to come here. Inside the house hung a chandelier in the middle of the wall. It seemed to have been once grand but now old, torn and broken. She looked over at the floor.

Suddenly, who knew what happened but Bubbles fell to the floor. Images popping up in her mind. Her head bursting with pain. Tears began dripping down her face.

"Bubbles? Bubbles?"

"Make them go away...the people with the guns.." she said in a whisper.

"Bubbles...sweetie there are no people here except for you and me.." mumbled Boomer watching her as she clutched her head in pain.

"No they are right there!" she said pointing at the door way. Boomer looked to see nothing...the men...his dream. His eyes widened as he looked down at Bubbles who's tears didn't seem to stop coming.

"Boomie! Make them go away!" she exclaimed, and then looked at the floor where no one lay.

"They made your brothers go off to candy land! Boomie!" she said crying, as Boomer pressed her head into his chest, gently rubbing her head. Finally Bubbles eyes began drooping. The room fading away, as her eyes began shutting themselves...

Teaser for next chapter:

Boomer let out a frustrated sigh. His thoughts jumbling up. He glared at the empty wall of the dark room. What were the secrets that hid in that house? What were things that he didn't know. More so, what happened to his brothers? Boomer looked over at the gentle figure lying down on the bed, she looked like delicate broken glass, that would once more tear apart if touched...

**Authors Note:**

Thanks so much you guys, your reviews make me feel exited! I read all your reviews first thing when I get home from school! Also this is an alternate universe story and I am beginning to add a bit of Buttercup x Butch and Blossom x Brick stuff as well. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Ch 8 Let Me Breathe

**Chapter 8**

**Let Me Breathe**

K... I have gotten plenty more reviews! Thanks guys! People keep telling me where I messed up the couples. Where is that?

I need to respond to some reviews again so here goes...

Mere: ^ Read Above ^ Cuz I have no idea where I messed it up... I tried looking and **failed** :P

Chloe: Thank-you! I love special notes :)

I definetly love reviews and whoever mentioned the pairing before... **I can't find it. I feel STUPID :P**

Can't live, can't breathe with no air, it's how I feel whenever you ain't there, there's no air, no air...

Buttercup grinned with glee. As she stretched once more, trying to get the lady in the pink to understand it.

"No touch your ear it helps keep balance!" she said. The woman smiled nervously over at Buttercup and nodded, trying and failing once more. Buttercup let out an exhausted sigh. Suddenly out of no where **he **popped up. Buttercup glared at him, a frown enveloped her face as she crossed her arms and looked away. Brad smirked walking up to the lady and putting his arms around her waist.

"My! You are in such nice shape!" he said going up to her ears, then in a seductive manner he whispered.

"Could this beautiful lady show me all she's got?" he asked and the lady's eyes perked up immediately. She grabbed her ears and all of a sudden stretched in the perfect position. Brad flashed a smiled and winked at the lady as he walked off towards Buttercup.

"Don't interfere when it's my turn to train her!" she exclaimed

"Come on babe! I was just helping.." his eyes once more perked up, his lips curling up in a smirk.

"Could it be that Buttercup is jealous?" Buttercup frowned crossing her arms.

o.o.o.o.o

A girl and boy sat together on the front porch of the house, quite close to each other. They looked as if they were about 6. Both with blond hair and big blue eyes. The boy sat on the porch looking depressed.

_"Come on Boomie! Your brothers will be home soon! Let's go play!" said the girl, the boy looked up at her smiling weakly._

_"Thanks Bubs, you go off I'll be with you in a moment.." he mumbled. The girl got a frown planted on her face. She looked down at the boy, suddenly she sat down and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"I don't like it when Boomie is sad!" she exclaimed, the boy looked shocked for a moment, but slowly he got a gentle smile upon his face as he wrapped his arms around the little girl and slowly massaged her back._

_"Alright Bubs, let's go, but before we go I wanna give you something pretty, you like gifts don't you?" the girl slowly let go of the boy and nodded grinning. The boy removed a gold bracelet from his wrist and put it on the girls. _

_"Boomie! Aww! Thankyou!" exclaimed the girl hugging him tightly, then standing up. _

_"Alright, this time you can be the captain pirate and I'll be the helper!" she exclaimed, the boy nodded, and followed the girl into the garden. _

"Boomie..." muttered Bubbles weakly in her sleep. Boomer looked back at her. For some reason his heart kept on having this weird feeling watching her suffer through the pain. She was in his bed in the hospital. And every minute she would wriggle in the bed muttering out a word or two. The most frequent one though was "Boomie."

Boomer let out a frustrated sigh. His thoughts jumbling up. He glared at the empty wall of the dark room. What were the secrets that hid in that house? What were things that he didn't know. More so, what happened to his brothers? Boomer looked over at the gentle figure lying down on the bed, she looked like delicate broken glass, that would once more tear apart if touched...still he couldn't help it as he went over to the bed and sat beside her.

He slowly traced his hands around her soft blond hair. He glanced down at he fair skin, that was as soft as a baby's. Then his attention shifted to the scar on her arm. He once more traced his finger around it. He sighed looking at her.

"You are a complete idiot! If you were uncomfortable then you should have said so! Do you have any clue how worried your stupidity makes me? I feel as though I have to watch over you and protect you every single second! You make me so damn worried!" he said scolding the sleeping figure. Once more he sighed.

"Unfortunately I like having to protect you, honestly, you put yourself in danger, get hurt, go to the hospital at the totally wrong time, sleep in my bed for no reason, and go on a roller coaster ride just to prove me wrong! Idiot..." he muttered as he continued to run his hands through her hair. He leaned down and gently kissed her fore head before continuing to stare at her, waiting for her to wake up, and be her idiotic self again. Without realizing it, Boomer himself drifted of to sleep.

o.o.o.o.o

It had been a month since everything, Matt had been replaced. Marie had left work because she was getting settled in Paris. As for Bubbles and Boomer, they had never spoken of the incident ever again. Bubbles had been visiting Boomer frequently. And Boomer was pretty much back to normal...well not happy and go lucky, he was still as straight up, cold and rude as always. But good enough to leave the hospital.

They had still kept in touch, Bubbles visited him at his house regularly. He was still quite cold to her, but their relationship was a sort of friendship. This particular morning she was in a rush. Bubbles ran down the stairs, as Boomer parked his car in the drive way. As she jumped into the car Boomer smirked.

"You barely ever want to ride my ferrari, may I ask what the special occasion is?" he said

"My sister is coming back at the air port and...I'm so damn late! Drive, drive!" she exclaimed, Boomer rolled his eyes as he stepped on the wheel.

"Unpunctual idiot as usual..." he commented and Bubbles glared at him.

Finally they parked up at the airport and Bubbles jumped out of the car. Boomer leaned against it as she left. Bubbles stopped noticing he hadn't followed.

"What are you doing?! Come on!" she exclaimed.

"Why would I come it's your sis.." but before he could finish his sentence she had already grabbed his hand and was running.

"Because you just have to come!" she said running and finally stopping to take a breath. She had arrived inside. Bubbles looked at her watch she then looked around, finally she saw a girl with short black hair and dark green eyes coming in.

"Buttercup!" she exclaimed running up to her sister and hugging her. Her sister huffed a sigh.

"Hey Bubbles..." she said. Bubbles looked up at her sister's troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well...it's just that an idiotic play boy also had to come to this town, hence he kept on talking to me idiotically through the whole damn ride, and now he's here still...following...ME!" she yelled the last part and quickly turned around stepping on a man's shoes.

The man had jet black hair and emerald green eyes, he seemed to have a good body and a frown was planted on his face.

"At least I know how to attract women!" the man shot back, and Buttercup let out a tired sigh. Bubbles decided it was time for her to step in.

"Hi...I'm Bubb.." she was cut off, as the man suddenly grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You must be Bubbles, I've heard about you, what a beauty you are!" said the man, Bubbles was speechless as Buttercup rolled her eyes, but luckily someone intervened. Grabbing Bubbles hand Boomer glared at the man.

"Don't touch her, she is too idiotic, for she doesn't even have a chest" said Boomer satisfied.

"Aw thanks Boomer...hey wait a minute!" Bubbles exclaimed. Buttercup stepped in this time to prevent a fight.

"Hello Boomer, I'm Buttercup and this idiot here is Brad..." Boomer finally glanced up at Brad and Brad finally looked at Boomer. Boomer looked confused for a minute, he then narrowed his eyes and grabbed Bubbles hand heading towards the car. Brad's eyes widened for a minute, he then shook his head. Bubbles and Buttercup stood confused as to what the heck was going on, but they all sat in the car and drove to the house...

o.o.o.o.o

Blossom sat in the comfortable chair at Starbucks, smirking along with the man named Brick. A man once her best friend, a man once lost, a man she once grieved over. A man she was now sitting with. Taking a sip of her hot coffee she looked at the chess board in front of them. After glancing at her watch she smiled. Picking up the king on the board she placed it next to the knight.

"It's starting..." she whispered

"Yes it is indeed..." he replied picking up the jack from his pair of cards and placing it together with the Ace. At last he picked two cards and placed them on the desk as well, it was a king and a queen...

**Teaser for next chapter:**

"Clearly you know me and I know you, somehow" muttered Brad.

"Obviously, it's weird that you've been having the dreams and so have I, at least I know my real name is Boomer" he said chuckling and shooting Brad a smirk. Brad glared at him, his emerald eyes shining with rage. The green eyes, Boomer's eyes widened. The green eyes they were, the three figures lying on the floor...this boy he was...

"Butch?!" exclaimed Boomer, Brad's eyes widened.

"Butch...the kid that keeps showing up in my dream, who looks exactly like me...and if you're Boomer then that would mean..." they both stared at each other eyes wide.

**Authors Note:**

Hey Guys! Thanks for Reading! Keep reviewing! I will always read them after school! Love ya! And I think I might've gotten over my writer's block! Adios!

Poodlepride


	9. Ch 9 Happy Ending?

**Ch 9**

**In Life, Is there ever a True Happy Ending?**

**Shili13: Yeah, sorry about that... I usually try not to kill everybody with my dumb suspense, but I just can't help it... I love my cliffies :)**

**MidnightBase124: No disrespect taken! I love when people tell me what confused them cuz then I can fix it and keep everyone else less confused. I might actually change their age... What do you think? If I don't I probably should add a little note or something... And I still can't find where I mixed up the couples! I feel like a blonde... I can't help it :P**

**Anyway... Now I'm doing dialogues where I have the characters sitting here talking to me before the chapter**

**Brick: The heck... How come Bloss doesn't love me yet?**

**Blossom: Screw you, Brickhead!**

**Bubbles: Break it up, you two!**

**Boomer: You're so cute, Bubbly!**

**Bubbles: *blushes madly* Thanks :)**

**Buttercup: Augh! You guys are sooo annoying!**

**Butch: *sneaks up on buttercup* HEY BUTTERBABE!**

**Buttercup: AUGH! GET AWAY! VERMIN! VERMIN! WHERE'S THE PEPPER SPRAY! *finds pepper spray and sprays Butch in the eyes***

**Butch: AAAAAHHHHH! *falls to the ground***

**Brick: Duuudee you just got beat by a girl!**

**Bubbles: Buttercup, that wasn't very nice**

**Buttercup: *pokes Butch* YOU OKAY?**

**Butch: I am just GREAT**

**Boomer: EVERYONE! BUTCH IS OKAY!**

**Blossom: Thank-you Boomer, for admitting the obvious...**

**Boomer: I'm sorry...**

**Bubbles: DON'T HURT MY BOOMIEEEE**

**Buttercup: LOVE BIRDS...**

**Butch: *grunts* I am forgotten on the floor... Help me up...**

**Bubbles: *steps on Butch* AAAAHHHH IT'S ALIVEEEEE!**

**Me: *facepalm* Bubbles... He's supposed to be alive...**

**Bubbles: Oh... Yeah... About that... *looks at Butch***

**Brick: You killed Butch!**

**Buttercup: I'M SORRY! I SHOULDA NEVER SPRAYED YOU!**

**Butch: *magically comes alive and kisses Buttercup* I forgive you!**

**Blues and Reds: *smooch***

**Buttercup: I-I-I... Woah... I-I mean... um... G-Get off me.. Y-You C-Childish Pervert... Yeah... That's it...**

**Brick: *grins* I knew you'd be a couple!**

**Bubbles: They're so cute!**

**Boomer: But not as cute as youuuu... *blushes***

**Bubbles: awww boomie... YOU THERE FIX THIS STORY SO ME AND BOOMIE ARE**** TOGETHER!**

**Me: OK OK OK OK OK OK OK SORRY BUBBLES *walks out of room* Oh my gosh! Bubbles was angry for like the first time... OK... I better work on this so she doesn't attack me... Oh and btw... I am gonna make another story with equal blues, reds, and greens. But since this is basically an entire blue story... I will put in mostly reds and greens... Review if you still want the same amount of blues though... ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!**

Somehow I'm still alive inside, took my breath but I survived...

The ride was quiet, a bit too quite. Nothing could be heard except for the loud roaring of the engine as the car raced fast. Brad and Boomer for the first time ever had something in common. The same annoyed look on their faces that seemed to not want to remove itself. Even Buttercup the tough one hated this awkward silence; hence her weak try to stop it..

"So...Bubbles wasn't Blossom supposed to come as well today...?" she asked

"Yes actually I got a call from her today, apparently she had to stay there...and she won't be back for another month or so..." replied Bubbles, with a somewhat sad tone to her voice, as if saying that "I know this conversation will end here."

"Oh..." whispered Buttercup, making Bubbles prediction come true. The rest of the ride followed the previous pattern, quietness.

xoxoxoxoxo

Picking up the king, Blossom smirked.

"The king wants everything including love, he tends to get jealous easily..." she said looking over at Brick who picked up the jack.

"And the jack just loves to annoy the king..." he muttered, then Brick picked up the queen and Blossom picked up the ace

"The Ace and Queen stand watching, very confused but not for long..." whispered Blossom as her eyes curved into a bit of a worried look. Brick gently put his warm hand on her's.

"It'll be fine..." he said as he got off the couch and picked up the deck of cards, he put a blanket over Blossom's shoulders.

"It's cold, keep yourself warm alright?" Blossom nodded, it was funny to see Brick as such a gentle man, he was usually an immature rebellious boy. She was staying at his house but they slept in different rooms. It was all because of a secret that only they knew, a secret that was unfolding slowly...

xoxoxoxox

Bubbles grinned, this Brad guy was funny! He made up jokes that were not too sick, but not too old school either. She began opening the apartment and immediately began showing him around.

"And that's your room, I put new covers in, so I hope you don't have any..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence. Brad looked at her knowingly and at the same time they said.

"Do you feel a negative aura...?" Brad and Bubbles turned around to see Boomer. Standing there, looking quite...negative, more than usual. His blue eyes were narrowed and his arms crossed across his chest.

"B-Boomer?" asked Bubbles stuttering a bit.

"You never showed me your house..." he muttered

"Yes I have! You have been here a million times..." she replied

"Yeah but you never showed me around...like your showing him.." he mumbled, Bubbles tilted her head.

"Then you can join our tour!" she exclaimed grinning. He sighed and rubbed her head walking away. Brad smirked and put his arm around Bubbles waist making her confused.

"Wha...?" she asked not pronouncing the "t" as Brad flashed her another smile.

"Come on show me around Bubs.." he said, Bubbles shrugged and continued, all the while Buttercup was in her room sleeping. Brad and Boomer continued through the day following the same pattern every time they saw each other, they would either glare or look at each other observing carefully. This left poor Bubbles and Buttercup to let out a nervous laugh every time. That evening though, Boomer finally decided to end the silence. He invited Brad up to the balcony as the sisters lay in their rooms catching up on all the things that had happened.

First thing Brad did when he entered the balcony was to tease Boomer, he knew that the kid obviously had a thing for Bubbles, and got jealous so very easily. It was amusing to watch, and it was fun to annoy him.

"Ah… Bubbles is damn hot… I think I might ask her out..." he said smirking, Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well tough luck with that.." he replied.

"You know kid you seem very familiar..." Boomer smirked at Brad's comment and satisfied he said.

"Yeah...you too..." Brad suddenly got a serious look on his face.

"I have a weird life, I keep on having dreams about three guys being shot or something..." he sighed then looked over at Boomer, and the look in Boomer's eyes said it all.

"Clearly you know me and I know you, somehow" muttered Brad.

"Obviously, it's weird that you've been having the dreams and so have I, at least I know my real name is Boomer" he said chuckling and shooting Brad a smirk. Brad glared at him, his emerald eyes shining with rage. The green eyes, Boomer's eyes widened. The green eyes they were, the three figures lying on the floor...this boy he was...

"Butch?!" exclaimed Boomer, Brad's eyes widened.

"Butch...the kid that keeps showing up in my dream, who looks exactly like me...and if you're Boomer then that would mean..." they both stared at each other eyes wide.

"No! Hell no!" he exclaimed. Boomer began pacing around the terrace, shuffling his hair, thinking of what to say. His dreams were much more clear then the ones Brad had, and if Brad was Butch then that would mean...that his brother was not dead!

"You're my brother..." he mumbled bluntly, Brad smirked

"Then that means...we're brothers! You're supposed to be dead! What the..." mumbled Boomer

Butch rubbed his head, annoyed, he continued walking up and down the balcony. Finally heaving out a sigh he muttered.

"Why don't we both just go get some rest..." and left the balcony, both their heads filled with questions that desperately needed to be solved.

Brick woke up in his bed, eyes wide. He jumped off his bed and ran into Blossom's room. Shaking her gently.

"Blossom…" he said, finally groaning, Blossom woke up.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"It's begun..." at that she jumped up, and sat up in bed. Rubbing her head, she got a tired look on her face.

"That means that it's the girl's turn..." she mumbled

**Teaser**

Stepping out of the dressing room, she grinned nervously, begging for approval. Both boys looked her up and down, smirking they both stepped over and grabbing her hands they muttered.

"Now that is Bubbles style" then began arguing whose car she got to go in, Bubbles smiled nervously.

**Authors Note:**

You guys rock! I'm hoping to get this story more into detail later on! Keep Reviewing!


	10. Ch 10 Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Chapter 10**

**Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid**

**Kidstandout: thanks for following this story!**

**MidnightBase142: Yes, Brad is Butch. I just kinda put it in there and figured I should put it in just now :)**

**Noodles: Thx! I hope you like this chapter.**

Baby, can you play with fire?

_"Are you sure that it was a good idea to leave 'em behind..." mumbled the black haired girl, her eyes twisted in confusion as she ran around the track._

_"Most definitely, you know Bubbles is too innocent, so we had to leave her behind..." replied the green eyed boy, as he too ran around the track, both of them had the same features, green eyes, black hair and athletic bodies. And they were both the fastest._

_"Yeah but Boomer is no innocent kid, what about him?" she asked_

_"Well, who else is gonna look after Bubbles, I know for a fact, that no one except for Boomer can actually stand her, anyways we gotta be careful of 'em guys, they should never know about the gold..." he said_

_"I agree...Brick and Blossom are the leaders of this thing after all.." she sighed, they had reached their destination, the big and dark building, that scarcely showed light around the corners, the front opening was adorned with dragons. _

_"DUCK! Buttercup duck!"_

**BOOM!**

Buttercup woke up in her bed startled, the sound of a gunshot... that dream... it was the tenth one so far! Once more she forgot all names. Something was definitely wrong. Although not always smart, Buttercup knew for a fact that it was not a coincidence. She had known ever since the day Blossom told her that she and Bubbles both had lost their memories after a terrible accident. To this day she had no clue as to just what this terrible accident was. She remembered all of her past as to when she grew up and all of that jazz, but she felt it was made up.

Yawning she looked over at the clock and jumped off her bed. After done with the toilet, she stood in front of the mirror, not usually the kind to do that, but what the heck? She was up early anyways. Her hair was jet black, still short, it went down to her shoulders, it also had green streaks at the front. Buttercup stepped out of the room, wearing brown cargos and a green sweatshirt. As she reached the kitchen, her eyes met familiar green ones.

"You know stuff..." he mumbled, her eyes widened for a split second, but then once more narrowed.

"I don't believe that is any of your business... Brad...or should I say Butch…" she mumbled and with that left the kitchen leaving Butch dazzled.

"You overheard... the conversation…" he mumbled.

Something was hiding within the hearts of every single person in this apartment. A secret waiting to be unveiled.

"I LOVE it!" exclaimed the always cheerful voice, for what seemed like the millionth time but was cut off by Boomer, Butch and Buttercup, who said at the same time.

"We know...the mall is a wonderful place to socialize and get to know each other better... Bubbles this is literally the 15th time."

"Sorry..." she replied, her cheeks turning a shade of light pink, the car pulled up into the yellow parking space. Soon the whole group was out and heading into the mall, Buttercup wearing what she had been wearing earlier that morning. Bubbles was wearing a jean skirt that went down to her knees along with a pink tank top and a low cut jean jacket , the outfit was completed by pink ballet flats. Boomer dressed in somewhat loose pants, runners and a tight black t-shirt. His dirty blond hair was spiked up front and Butch was dressed in a yellow t-shirt along with brown cargos and runners.

"Alright where do you guys want to head first?" asked Bubbles in her usual innocent manner. All of a sudden there were three different replies coming at the same time

"Electronics!"

"Food court!"

"Gym!"

Bubbles grinned nervously.

"I see we have a dilemma..." she whispered. Before she could do anything, everyone began heading their own way. Leaving poor her alone.

"I have no clue where I want to go…" she mumbled which was followed by a sigh. Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her wrist and she looked up into the gorgeous yet dangerous blue eyes.

"Come on Bubbles we don't have all day..." said Boomer in his usual bored and rude tone. She grinned widely and jumping up she wrapped him up in her arms. A friendly gesture, which she soon realized turned quite awkward, Bubbles let him go. The rest of the walk was followed by silence...

**Somewhere underground far back in New York**

"Agent x, we have been tricked... they have tricked us... I hope you understand just what I want…" came the deep voice of the man sitting on the large chair, the man's back was turned to x. The man lighted up his cigar once more, and the sickly stench of smoke filled the room. Bracing himself, x stood up straight with a serious look on his face.

"I understand sir, I shall not let you down…" he replied

"Good… you better not or... I don't think I need to explain the consequences. Now leave and get out of here... remember I want them here... not dead but alive..." commanded the deep voice. Feeling happy to be dismissed from the smelly room, the agent headed out and over to the parking, his pace brisk. It was hard to see the dark black suit, considering the fact that the room itself was already filled with darkness... Xavier knew that there was much more to come.

"It has begun... the mission left incomplete many years ago is being continued... the legend shall be brought to life..." he mumbled.

"Blossom... it's just as I feared, we are in danger... we must catch the next train to Canada…" muttered Brick.

"This is turning into hell, I'm getting many bad aura's…"she replied, swiftly tying her red hair into a pony tail and quickly jumping into her shoes.

"We must leave...they have found us, and not only us... but if my prediction is correct then..." he looked away from her eyes, afraid of his own words.

Blossom narrowed her eyes, and latched the bag behind her. Walking alongside Brick she exited the apartment. One she knew she might never see again.

"It's… all for the better... goodbye old house..." and with that the two red heads had begun leaving New York.

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, sorry for the late update you guys. Short one too but bear with me, reviews are loved, readers are also loved and so are the rest :3**

**Poodlepride**


	11. Ch 11 Save The World

**Chapter 11**

**Save The World**

**Super Sorry! *dodges explosives* Make that Super Duper sorry! Thank-you MidnightBase124 for reviewing and thanks to anyone else who is following or has favorited this story. Anyway, I hope you like it. It took a LONG time. I didn't want to break anything to you too quick, but in the end the story kinda explodes in your face.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG, the RRB or HIM... but I own my ideas, however lame they are :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to MidnightBase124**

**For BEING AWESOME**

Blossom POV

"Good Morning, Brick!" I said, happy to be settled into a new apartment where I could at least relieve some of the stress inside of me. I knew my sisters were in trouble. What could I do?

Brick, seeing my worried face, came up and hugged me. "Bloss, it'll be okay. We'll save them. I won't let them hurt anybody I love." He glanced at me, giving me unreal assurance.

"Brick, I don't know what we're supposed to do… Why does that stupid mission have to be brought up now? It was such a long time ago, and now… I'd never expect them to go and finish the mission. I can't let anything happen to them. We can't let them take all that we have left…" She said breaking into sobs. They can't take what they can never find. They won't find what they can't look for. They can't look for it because I'll make sure it's gone.

Boomer POV

"Bubbles?" I glanced into her room to see her inside of a skimpy tank top and some blue shorts. I blushed. She turned around and looked at me. I smiled at her as she hid under the covers and tried to seem like she was sleeping.

I walked over to her and placed a small hand on her shoulder. She turned over and faced me with worry in her eyes. "I remember everything."

I stood there in awe remembering my dreams and the one with her in them. How could she remember? She wasn't supposed to remember anything. She shouldn't have to go through all that pain.

I looked at her. "Bubbles… A-Are you sure?" I said, afraid of what she might say.

"Boomer! We need to get rid of it! They're coming for it! Where's Blossom?!" She stood up, instantly feeling pain shoot up her left leg.

"Buttercup! Butch! Something's Up!" I said. Not taking my eyes off her. What happened? What's wrong?

Buttercup burst in. She had one look at Bubbles and stepped back. "Oh No! It's just like in my dream!"

Butch, looking confused, asked "WHAT DREAM?!"

"NEVERMIND THAT! We have more important matters deal with here! We need Blossom! Bubbles is dying! We need Bubbles! And Blossom is the only one who knows how to use her powers!"

I stood and faced Buttercup. "W-What powers do y-"

I was interrupted by Bubbles' scream in pain. "CALL BLOSSOM! TELL HER I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!"

Buttercup instantly turned around and got on her phone.

Bubbles turned to me and said, "Boomie you can help me… use your powers… you can do it… You have it inside you… If you can't, that's okay… just remember… I love you… never forget me…"

Bubbles slipped unconscious as I held her in my hands. "I love you Bubbles…"

Brick POV

"Blossom!" I walked up to her with her phone started ringing.

She got up from the kitchen table and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Buttercup! Bubbles is on the floor! Something's happening! Come here! She said to call you! She remembers everything!"

I froze. Blossom panicked. "WHAT?!"

"I have no idea how she did it, but she remembers! You need to come over NOW!"

She ended the call and grabbed my hand.

"The girls are in trouble! Let's Go!"

We dashed into the air leaving red and pink streaks, flying at mega-speed. What happened? Who is responsible for this? Only one name flashed in my head. HIM.

Buttercup POV

I picked up Bubbles with a helping hand from Butch and a sulking Boomer.

"Take her to the hospital. Blossom will know to meet us there."

I go confused looks, but none-the-less, we headed in the direction of the hospital.

We landed softly on the grass, but somehow managing to wake Bubbles and bring her back to consciousness. What the heck?

She got up. "Bubbles, what are you doing?! You were unconscious and now you're perfectly normal!"

She had a pained expression on her face. "These people… I have to help them…" She walked towards the entrance of the hospital.

"We can't let her go! Boomer, go inside! Me and Butch will wait for Blossom and Brick to arrive! GO!"

Boomer, still in his own thoughts, listened, but he had a somewhat pained expression, too. "Bubbles, wait." She turned around. "I want to help you."

Blossom POV

Landing in front of the hospital, I hissed under my breath. My powers' going berserk is never a good thing when I have to focus on a problem. Hopefully Brick can get through this with me, even though he probably has the same problem, he can probably deal with it like I can, considering we were both together when it happened.

Butch ran over to us with Buttercup right behind him. "Blossom! She went in! She's normal now, but she wants to help everyone, but she can't!"

Brick smirked. "Oh Butchie, I guess Butters didn't explain the whole story… you see Bubbles CAN help them all. And with the help of Boomer, It shouldn't take that long."

Buttercup, having her time of puzzlement, said with a scared tone, "No! It can't be! I thought Bubbles was never going to get a power! Boomer go his already, so why now?"

I said in a scary tone. "Bubbles is no longer innocent. She remembers. She has her powers. It makes sense."

Butch being totally confused through this said, "What powers?"

Blossom says, "The Power of Life. It's simple. And you and Buttercup have the Power of Death."

Buttercup gasped. "Then what power do you have?!"

Brick says as if it was nothing, "Oh yeah... We have the Power of Life and Death."

Butch would have said something, but was interrupted when he heard a scream coming from inside the hospital.

Blossom, averting her tone back to Brick, "We need to save her Brick. She doesn't know how to control her powers. She hurts for the people who are dying, and she wants to save them from their deaths. We need her to feel no pain because if she dies… _**That will be the end of life**_."

* * *

**So anyway, I hope that's good enough so there won't be questions about stuff from earlier, but remember Agent X? He will come up again, so don't be surprised. Plus, I will give you more info on their powers later on. Feedback is necessary though.**


	12. Ch 12 Just Like That

Killing Me Softly

Chapter 12

Deadly

Anyway... EXTREMELY SORRY I took so long to update! I went on vacation and the stupid hotel didn't have free wifi and they said I didn't NEED wifi. And deep inside I felt like 'darn my readers are gonna be PISSED OFF'... Cuz I got lazy and waited like two weeks to finally update...

Are you guys mad?

*gets hit with giant rock*

SORRY!

*get hit with giant rock on fire*

HEY! I SAID SORRY!

*picks up all planets in solar system*

OK! OK! I get it!

So yeah I'M SO SORRY and stuff like that. I'll make this really good for y'all!

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB, which totally SUCKS! I'm probably the only writer who actually is depressed at this fact because it's just sad. Because I will never be able to own something like that. It's just one of those things I will always be part of. IN THE FANDOM ALWAYS. It could be a curse... but then... ITS ALWAYS FUN TO BE A PART OF THE FANDOM!

MidnightBase124: No you are not psycho! You are so awesome, and you are my Fanfiction bud! You've stuck with me and my stories and it makes me so happy that people read my stories and love them. Thanks for caring. It means so much to me.

BTW... I want to thank all my reviewers! You are all loved and in heaven, I give you a free pass for an endless pit of pop tarts and air fresheners!

Anywayyy... ON WITH THE STORY!

Somewhere Nearby...

"Agent X, have you begun your duties towards completing your mission and fullfilling the prophecy?" HIM said impatiently.

"Yes Sir. I have their coordinates as to where they are right now by using tracking devices and I know where they are hiding what we've been looking for." He said slowly.

HIM said in reply, "Ah, yes the Golden Treasure, El Dorado, The Precious Jewel... Where is it now?"

"It's in the hospital, sir. Blossom has it."

"Dag Nabbit! That devious little pink puff! How come she has the apparent answers to everything? She's always one step ahead of us!"

The prophecy says Buttercup has the power of death, correct?"

"Yes Sir"

"Make the living go dead."

"W-what? The living? You mean the blue ones?"

"(Agent) X marks the spot!"

"Wait a minute! We're not supposed to interfere with the power of life!"

"Yes, my little X! That's why we're having Death it's part and set up a door bell." (Knock on Death's Door)

"A-Are you insane?! Oh wait, I know... YOU ARE UNDOUBTEDLY INSANE! Having Death kill Life will destroy every living thing on the planet!"

"Oh, don't worry your little head! When I make sure the living go dead and the dead

walk among the living, the green ones will be forced to kill the blue ones, making us stuck between life and death. Haven't you read the prophecy at all? Here! Read it!"

Agent X opens the scroll and begins reading...

"Open the gates of heaven and hell,

The chosen ones under a spell,

Angels and Demons come out to play,

Life and Death on Earth one day,

The planets all quite aligned,

The deadly deed- printed and signed,

When the final detail has been completed,

Evil will prevail,

Alive or Dead,

You'll certainly dread,

The demon dressed in red!"

Agent X's eyes grew wide. He had never actually read the Prophecy.

'HIM wears red! And he is a demon!' He thought.

"HIM?"

"Yes, Agent X?"

"Are you the demon in red?"

"Of course, you IDIOT! My father HIMSELF created the curse!"

"Um..." He was speechless. Never had he known that HIMSELF the great had been involved in this! What would become of his demonic boss and his beloved planet earth?

Bubbles POV

"Only one more room to go, Boomie!" I said, feeling better now with barely any pain left.

"Bubbles, I think Blossom is calling us! The last room is probably empty! Lets split!"

"Boomer..." I wanted to make sure no one hurt anymore. I need to make sure...

"C'mon Bubbs, It'll be fine! Do you wanna risk it if Blossom's life's in danger?!"

That's it! Blossom- In danger! BAD MIX! BAD TIME!

"Let's go, Boomerang!"

Blossom POV

Where ARE the little blues! I'm starting to worry! But at least Buttercup is getting some rest, and Butch is starting to ease up.

Brick put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bloss. They're coming. We'll leave as soon as-"

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Buttercup? What's going on? Wait a minute..." She turned to Brick and Butch. "ITS A NIGHTMARE!"


End file.
